Dreaming of him
by xXxIchxLiebexLxXx
Summary: A girl who loves Rock Lee but is foiled when Sakura asks him out just to make her mad. Gasp!


"Hurry up, Naruto! Or the flying pigs will eat you!"

"Yeah, right! They'll only come to eat you, Yume!"

I am Yumeigo Futokutei, Yume for short. I'm sort of complicated, personality wise. I'm completely random when I'm unhappy, though I don't often show it.

"No, the pigs will only eat Ino! Cannibalism!" Yeah, the flying pigs are part of my random-ness. I'm easily annoyed, and when I get angry, I get ANGRY. I enjoy confusing my friends with an extensive vocabulary. My friends mean more to me than my own life does.

"Ha ha! So true!"

I like to tease Sakura and Ino, mostly because it's so easy to. But I'm only joking. Those two insist on being cruel to a lot of people in the village for various reasons. They pick on Naruto for his hyper-ness, Shino for his bugs, me for being random, Choji for being fat, Shikamaru for being lazy, Hinata for being shy, Might Guy for being really energetic and hyper, and Rock Lee for being Guy's student, looking just like him and for being plain weird.

But I liked him. He was really kind and very sweet…though he may have been a little too forward with his feelings. We sometimes hung out together, when it was nice out and we were both done with training. I would sometimes drop hints about how I felt, but he never got it. He was always fawning after Sakura. So I'd say something random yet again.

"So where are we going exactly?" Naruto yelled from behind me, grinning like an idiot.

"I dunno. Felt like running." He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me like, "What…the…hell did you make me run for?" kind of thing.

"What? Your small perceptive mind obviously doesn't have the capability to register tasks such as this."

"Huh?"

"I guess I'll see you later, then. I want to get something off my mind."

"Bushy Brow?"

"Aah! How'd you know? Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it is. Jeez, for someone so smart, you sure are stupid when it comes to guys."

"He likes Sakura. He wouldn't like me." Yeah, sometimes I have self-esteem issues.

"Well, _I _intend on getting Sakura! He deserves you!"

"No, Naruto, not me. Anyway, I'm gonna go now. Bye." I walked away without listening to Naruto's shouts of encouragement.

"Aww, looks like someone's sad. What's the matter? Did a rock dump you?" Sakura sneered, being the obnoxious boy-crazy girl she always is.

"No. Why would you ask that, Sakura?"

"Oh, well, I dunno. You're always wandering around, and you get really random whenever you're down in the dumps. And I think I know why."

"You do? Really?" I crack my knuckles, getting angrier as she kept on teasing. But inside, I was getting a little nervous. Hopefully she wouldn't figure out my secret crush.

"Yeah, but I'll save you the trouble. He's _my _boyfriend now. He never had any intention of being your boyfriend. Maybe not even a friend."

"What?" All of my anger dissipated then, and I was filled with despair. How could he? How could _she_? Why would she even go out with him? She hates him!

"Yep. I asked him, and he agreed. You're off the hook from your pathetic little crush."

"Sakura, I hope you burn in hell!" I let off one last burst of anger and ran away from her as fast as I could. I didn't want to be anywhere near her right now, but my heart was still back there, being bruised and torn.

I ran away, going and going and going until I reached a small hill. Trees were scattered near the bottom, and a few were on the top. I let myself stop running until I reached the tree. My legs were burning and my lungs felt like they were going to burst.

I'd always been kind of patient with her and the other annoying girls, but she's never gone this far before. Never. Though I should've seen this coming; she was bound to find out about my crush on Lee eventually, and use it against me. But he'd never see that she was just using him. He was too kind.

"How could I be so stupid? I should've seen that coming! God, I can't do anything right!"

"Yes, you can. You are very kind, and very smart. Any man is lucky to have you." That voice was the one I'd always longed to hear in dreams, to have it linger in my head just a moment longer.

"Aah! Lee! What're you doing here?" He sat down next to me, looking straight ahead.

"I was listening to what you and Sakura were talking about. You seemed very hurt. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. Just what exactly did you hear?"

"I don't know who you have feelings for, but I'm sure he is lucky. But Sakura did say something that confuses me." His large brows furrowed a little, apparently deep in thought.

"What?"

"She said she asked out this man of yours, and that you could no longer like him based on that. But the only one that I can think of who she asked out was me. Sasuke doesn't return the feelings, so I assumed that maybe she possibly liked me. So then…who is this person she is referring to?" His eyes looked at me, staring deep into my soul. It was hard not to look away under the enormous pressure.

"Me."

"Ahh…you, Tsuki? REALLY?! Aah! I'm so happy!" He squealed out all of a sudden, startling me.

"Huh?" But before I could say anything else, to see why he was so happy, when he tackled me. His face was very close to mine, though not touching.

"You are my one. And am I _your _one?"

"Well I am in a magnanimous mood, so I suppose I shall be lenient with your request."

"Huh? What do you mean?" ^_^ Oh, it was so funny teasing Lee; he was just so cute.

"I mean: yeah, you are." His smile lit up his face and his face leaned down. To my surprise, his forehead touched the grass, and he sighed.

"Ah, thank goodness. I was worried that you had feelings for another man. I might have had to fight for you love."

"Ha ha, that would have been a sight to see."

"Yes, that is true. Now, then…" His head lifted up, and his eyes were shining with happiness. "…uh, may I?" Oh, wow, he was gonna kiss me! Despite my intelligence, I'd never seen this coming. Well, maybe in my dreams, I did. But not in real life.

"O-okay." His lips softly touched mine, molding to fit their shape. It lasted a few seconds, but it was worth every little insult or complaint Sakura had ever made to me. And I'm sure Lee felt the same way.

"You are the most amazing girl I have ever met, and I don't think even Sakura could match your intelligence, personality and beauty. Please don't leave me ever. I do not think I could bear it."

I'd dreamed of this for so long, and now that it was finally here, I was in bliss. Nothing could ruin my moment with the greatest man—er, boy—ever.

"I wouldn't even dream of leaving now that I've got you." And it was very true. I never did leave him…ever.


End file.
